candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifia
Rifia is a semi-canon pair between Richard and Sofia. Relationship Sofia and Richard shared one an intimate relationship. Sofia and Richard shared a love/hate relationship with each other, and their arguments they had are a running gag throughout the series. Their bond stemming from the fact that their parents are friends with each other, hence wanting their children to get along. In Richard's point of view, he sees Sofia as a self-centred, arrogant, stubborn and inconsiderate girl.Rules of Popularity: Reputation, page 145 often gets irked by Sofia choice of clothing and her bratty behavior. In spite of his negative opinions and thoughts for her, he still considers Sofia as a dear friend of his. And even comments on Sofia's fine appearance and said that she looks like a doll. Despite their constant brawls and arguments, Richard can be shown to be rather protective towards Sofia. An example is when Richard was worried that Sofia may get harassed by street ruffians and went to find Sofia to see whether is she safe, and another time is when Sofia fainted after seeing two dummies that resemble her friends, Qistina and Zara, hanging from a tree and Richard brought her back to her home Rules of Popularity: Reputation, page 122-128 Sofia had a tendency to act cold and hostile towards the latter, not wanting to admit her gratitude towards him whenever Richard attempted to help or praise her. In spite of this, Sofia gradually displays a warmer and nicer side of her to Richard over time. Synopsis Little Ladies: Courtesy (15) Keeping You Waiting: Time Management (16) Meeting the latter outside school, Richard sneered at seeing Sofia and asked her why do he had to see her everyday. Fumed, Sofia defends herself from him by saying if he does not like her, then he should not bother to see her face. Before their conversation gets any further, Sofia spotted Joni and Mikael walking in front of them, hence attempted to hide herself from being noticed by the two. Right outside the school's concert hall, Sofia hid herself in a corner as she watched the preparations for the upcoming school concert. Richard suddenly pops up behind her and questions her presence in school during a weekend. Reputation: Rules of Popularity (23) Before Sofia could pay for an expensive gown with her credit card to the store's sales clerk, Richard snatched it away from Sofia to prevent her from buying it, thus making the latter furious. After giving a warning to the sales clerk for his trickery and deceiving behavior, Sofia ended up getting mad at Richard; yelled at him after they departed from the store. Hence, starting an argument between the two. Qistina and Zara then commented on their relationship and said that it had been simpler in being friends with Sofia ever since she befriended Richard. Richard and his mother later paid a visit to Sofia's house. Politely greeting the latter's mother, Sofia's mother was flattered by Richard's politeness and praised him, thus making Sofia furious as she throws a tantrum in front of them. Evidence * Sofia fell in love at first sight to Richard in Little Ladies: Courtesy when she sees him talking to a few admirers of his on the way to school. Sofia then constantly flirts with him whenever possible, but soon lost her feelings for him after Richard accidently bumped into Sofia and ruined her clothes when trying to retrieve his stolen jacket from her. * The two had occasionally helped each other before. **Sofia helped Richard to get rid of his arrogance and high standards for people, ever since then, the two had become friends. **When Richard's childhood bullies were about to reveal Richard's true nature (his arrogance and rudeness) to his friends in attempt of ruining Richard's reputation, Sofia dressed up in her gothic clothing and scared the bullies (and Richard's friends) away. Hence preventing his good image from getting spoiled. **In order to help Sofia to reset her reputation, Richard did a huge part in helping her- even to a point of getting himself in trouble; ended up getting punished by Mrs. Lawson for physically hitting a boy that bullied Sofia. * Sofia tends to blush whenever Richard called her cute. * Joni brought up the fact that Richard and Sofia had bonded and became more intimate with each otherRules of Popularity: Reputation, page 139. Among the Fans Rifia is one of the most shipped pairings among the fans. The pair also had appeared in some of Candy Factory's artworks. The fans shipped this pair because despite the two's constant arguments and objections to the opposite, they still bear a strong bond of trust and often support each other whenever one is in trouble.Currently, the pair is tye main focus of these two books in sequence: * Little Ladies: Courtesy * Rules of Popularity: Reputation Image Gallery Comic Rules of Popularity.png|Sofia and Richard in the book cover of book 23 Book-15.jpg|Sofia and Richard in the book cover of book 15 Candy Factory's artwork Couples.jpg|Richard and Sofia among the few pairings Trivia * Their relationship is considered as a Love/Hate relationship; it is an interpersonal relationship involving simultaneous or alternating emotions of love and hate. * Replacing Mia, Joni and Emilia, Sofia and Richard are the main protagonists in book 15 and 23. Reference Navigation Category:Pairings